


Gunshots

by PontiusHermes



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Dedication, First Aid, Friendship, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Sacrifice, Spies & Secret Agents, Sweet, Trauma, mild violence, non-romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PontiusHermes/pseuds/PontiusHermes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a scene from Skyfall.<br/>Tanner saves M from a bullet, and gets shot himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gunshots

Gunshots. The attendees rose in a horrified unison, meeting forgotten, turning towards the doors as a man and woman burst in, brandishing firearms and shooting indiscriminately at the people before them. There were screams and the room panicked, tripping over each other and themselves in an attempt to get away from the carnage. M and Tanner stood frozen, watching the chaos.

More gunshots. Tanner leapt onto M, putting himself between the attacker and his boss, pushing them both to the floor. He convulsed briefly as they fell, and rolled onto his stomach as they hit the floor. Mallory could see a pulsing bloom of red behind his assistant's -- friend's -- shoulder blade, and numbly realised what Tanner had done for him.

'Oh Lord,' he heard Tanner gasp, curling in on himself. 'Oh God… oh God.' His body shook with dry sobs and shock. Mallory methodically stripped himself of his jacket and pressed it against the wound. Tanner shuddered and moaned. 'Sorry…' M murmured, 'sorry…' One hand still pressing his jacket to his friend's back, he rolled Tanner into the recovery position. He quickly loosened Tanner's tie and undid the top button of his shirt to keep his airway from being restricted. He found Tanner's hand and squeezed it while he listened to someone calling for the emergency services. The gunshots had stopped. Mallory could see security moving through the room, and imagined that the attackers had been shot. Tanner's eyes were closed, and his breathing was rapid.

'It's OK. There's an ambulance coming. You'll be fine. It's alright…' He kept speaking, unsure as to whether Tanner was listening or not. 'It's OK… it's OK.' They waited.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :D
> 
> Pontius


End file.
